


Mothers Day

by Lemoncatfox



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Remember that Attic Duck Au? Yeah, Webby too, also Della with heterochromia? Its more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: A duck who doesnt know what a mom is finally will





	Mothers Day

"Mom, wake up!" Huey shook Della, who was lying on the couch, awake.

She sleepily sat up, looking at the triplets.

"Wha? Its like... midnight."

"Yeah, meaning its Mothers Day! And now we can finally celebrate it!" Louie responded.

"Celebrate what?"

The four turned to face the voices origin, Dewey walking over to it.

It was Webby.

Dewey picked her up.

"We are going to celebrate Mothers Day." He responded, bringing her over to the other 3.

Webby had a look of confusion.

"What's mothers day?"

"Its where we celebrate all Mothers!" Della responded, her light and dark gray eyes staring into Webbys pink and purple.

It was then Dellas turn to have a look of confusion as Webby responded with a question of what a mother was.

Della looked at the triplets.

"Why doesnt she know what a mother is?"

"We found her in the attic. No mom, no dad." Louie explained, and Della slid into a sitting position.

"Come here, Webby." The duck said, lifting Webby up and placing her on her lap.

"Let's see... a mother... I'm a mother!" She said.

"See these three ducklings?" She asked.

"Yep! They're my big brothers!"

Della nodded, letting out a small giggle.

"I'm their mother. I laid the three eggs that they would hatch into. And because I adopted you, I'm your mother too! But I didnt lay your egg. Some other duck did. Someone who didn't want you."

Webby looked down sadly.

"I dont know why, because your the best daughter anyone could ask for!" Della held Webby high above her, before bringing her close to her chest.

"And your the best sister we could ask for!" The triplets said, crowding around the two.

Webby smiled. She felt loved and appreciated, as she should.


End file.
